Manos Sanadoras
by loveZutara4ever
Summary: Escrito para la Zutara Week 2013 (es una historia que incorpora el día 3: voices y el día 4: gravity) Zukoacaba formando parte de una conspiración que amenaza con la paz y su vida, un suceso clave acaba dejando al Señor del Fuego en la delgada línea entre vida y la muerte. ¿Será capaz Katara de evitar que él la cruce?
1. Voices

**Nota de autor: Avatar The Last airbender es propiedad de Mike y Bryan.**

**He unido los dos días de la Semana Zutara, Voices y gravity para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

**VOICES**

El último año había sido el más intenso de los que Zuko tuvo que vivir como Señor del Fuego después del fin de la guerra que sus antecesores habían iniciado para enriquecerse con el control del mundo… llevar la prosperidad de la Nación del fuego hacía las otras, fue lo que en su día dijo el Señor del Fuego Sozin a su anterior mejor amigo, el Avatar Roku, con el pretexto de iniciar una campaña imperialista que le favoreciera a él. _Aún desean cumplir ese estúpido sueño. _ Pensó Zuko molesto, en esos últimos nueve meses parecían haber reaparecido los focos radicales que amenazaban con la frágil paz mantenida en esos once años después de ganar la guerra… _Reaparecido, no, nunca se disolvieron, han estado inactivos todos estos años… esperando el momento más apropiado para volver a sus actividades. _Meditó cuidadosamente sentado en el pequeño diván de su estudió. _¿Cuál serán su próximo objetivo… cuándo harán su próximo movimiento? _Era lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos, la sangre había corrido meses antes; homicidios al azar, militares y civiles, sin ninguna causa aparente con los hechos. _¿Alguna relación debe de haber? _Pensó mientras bostezaba, el cansancio se empezaba apoderar de su cuerpo después de noches en vela observando cada minucioso detalle que podía relacionar con todas las muertes sin un patrón aparente.

Se dirigió hacía una reunión con tres de sus siete consejeros, los tres más templados, ante todas las decisiones que él podía tomar, los había reunido en la sala del trono. Entró discretamente sin decir nada, oyó murmullos, voces que no dicen nada, sus consejeros le miraron con rostros de hielo y bajaron sus cabezas de cabellos blancos en una reverencia.

- Mi Señor, tanto Inbo, Uragiri y yo lo hemos meditado y creemos haber encontrado una razón a los atentados hacía aquellos inocentes… observé. Le dijo el más viejo un hombre llamado Uwaki mientras acercaba un trozó de papel sostenido en sus huesudas manos.

- Lo encontramos en las manos de uno de los radicales muertos en el último atentado producido en plaza real. Dijo Uwaki, Indo y Uragiri mostraron una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros de hielo. Zuko observó el pedazo de papel, estaba muy desgastado y figuraban el nombre de diferentes personas y fechas escritas, uno de los nombres correspondía a un noble influyente llamado Mujakina la fecha era esa misma noche.

_Una lista de muertes es esta la razón por las que han matado al azar, al parecer parecen ser considerados traidores por su desaprobación hacía la guerra de los cien años… ¿Es esta la razón de tanta muerte? _Pensó mientras observaba el rostro frío y sereno de sus consejeros.

- Mujakina, será asesinado esta noche, debemos estar preparados… le notificaré de su intenciones de asesinato antes de la hora establecida, reclutar a los mejores guardias que podáis… esta noche será complicada. Dijo con solemnidad, los tres consejero le mostraron una sonrisita y volvieron ha iniciar aquel murmullo cuando abandono la sala.

* * *

Zuko se empezó a vestir para visitar al noble Mujakina, decidió ponerse vestirse de manera adecuada, un taje cómodo para luchar y suficientemente grueso para evitar la herida de cualquier arma pequeña, la situación era muy sospechosa y temía un ataque desprevenido. La madera robusta de la puerta de su habitación empezó ha sonar con los golpes en el exterior, mientras el guardaba sus espadas dao en la funda protectora sujeta en su cintura.

- Entré… gritó mientras se ajustaba la cinta que sujetaba la funda de sus espadas.

- Mi Lord, déjeme advertirle... La cara de su consejero más anciano mostraba la mueca del miedo.

- ¿Que le ocurre Ryota? Preguntó irritado aún ajustándose la cinta.

- Me temo que hay una conspiración, creadme no me fió de Inbo, Uragiri y Uwaki. Le respondió el hombre mayor.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? Siempre te opones a mis decisiones, sean buenas o malas… además tanto Inbo, Uragiri y Uwaki son fieles a mis decisiones… y por lo tanto a mi.

- ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta?! ¡Eres incapaz de ver las cosas aún cuando las tiene de frente! ¡No me opongo a sus decisiones por que sean malas, sino porque no piensa en las consecuencias a largo plazo! Ryota empezó a discutir con señor.

- ¡Ryota, fuera! El humo salía de sus fosas nasales.

- ¡Que conste que yo le avisé, haga lo que considere mi lord! Dijo al cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

**- **¡Estúpido, viejo cascarrabias! Gritó mientras incendiaba una silla. _Katara, donde mierdas estas cuando te necesitó. _Pensó aún más irritado.

* * *

Era las diez, una hora antes del ataque Mujakina, allí estaba bajo su capa roja delante de la puerta lujosa de la casa del comerciante de joyas de jade. Golpeó la puerta sin recibir respuesta, volvió a golpearla. Después de varios minutos de golpes sin sentido, un hombrecillo le abrió la puerta y le ofreció entrar, sin decirle ni una palabra lo llevó a un pequeño salón.

- No esperaba su visita, señor… ¿A que se debe? Le preguntó el hombre pequeño y arrugado por la edad, mientras le servía un vaso de agua.

- Señor Mujakina… alguien quiere matarle. Le soltó Zuko sin medir sus palabras después de darle un sorbo al vaso de cristal lleno de agua transparente. El hombre se quedó en silencio durante dos minutos. Luego le sonrió maliciosamente.

- Eso ya lo sabía mi lord. Rió a carcajadas. El cuerpo de Zuko se sentía más pesado, y rígido.

- ¡Que me ha dado! Gritó mientras notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más y más.

- No te preocupes mi lord… no te matará… de eso se encargaran otros. Rió histéricamente mientras observaba la cara de dolor de Zuko.

- ¿Por qué?… tu muerte figuraba en el papel… además eran un ciudadano fiel a mi reinado. Le gritó

- ¡Necio! ¿Enserió creíste que era fiel a tu causa? ¡Niño insolente… merecías la muerte… tu glorioso padre fue muy misericordioso! No intentes atacarme con tu fuego será inútil el agua que te has bebido contenía un paralizante muscular, un bloqueador del chi… ¡Oh pobre Señor del fuego no podrá usar su fuego! Se burló el anciano con pura maldad. Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron totalmente, esta estupefacto.

- Me temo que se acabado el tiempo de cháchara… ¡Encargaros de él! Gritó mientras abría la puerta. En menos de un momento la sala se lleno de hombres armados, eran más de ocho. El viejo se ocultó entre las sombras de una columna cercana a la puerta para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Zuko sacó sus espadas dao, había errado en sus pensamientos pero no había sido idiota de no ir armado. Dos hombres se abalanzaron con un una espada cada uno en la mano, Zuko los esquivó con facilidad y bloqueó los ataques lo mejor que pudo, los hombres volvieron a correr hacía él desde extremos opuestos, _imbéciles van a morir por bobos. _Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, en el momento preciso se agacho, los dos hombres cayeron muertos en el suelo al clavarse las espadas en sus pechos.

-¡Idiotas, imbéciles, sois basura! Gritó Mujakina frustrado al ver como dos de sus hombres morían por un error tan estúpido.

_Dos menos… solo que dan seis más. _Pensó Zuko y continuó luchando. Zuko hábilmente fue acabando con cada uno de los hombres de Mujakina para su desgracia. Después de un corte en el brazo propinado por la afilada hoja de acero de la espada del último hombre de Mujakina, Zuko lo derrotó con un corte limpio en el cuello, el esbirro cayó muerto a los diminutos pies de Mujakina, este intento huir pero su anciano cuerpo no le dio la rapideza necesaria para evitar que los fuertes y largos dedos de Zuko le agarraran de sus sedas. El anciano lo miró con una mueca de puro miedo.

- Mi Señor… yo… no quería… cumplía ordenes. Dijo mientras le caía el frio sudor del miedo.

- ¿De quién? Preguntó con el rostro desfigurado de la rabia. El hombre empezó a emitir sonidos, antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar cada palabra quería decir un puñal le atravesó el cuello y murió desangrado en los brazos de Zuko.

- ¡Mi lord se encuentra bien! Los tres consejeros de Zuko se acercaron con sus rostros fríos. Zuko los miró, qué hacían allí pensó. Los tres hombre rodearon a su señor, Zuko los observaba con cautela.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Zuko preguntó con desconfianza, no sabía que creer.

- Le hemos venido ha advertir de que Mujakina en realidad no era quien creíamos que era… nos equivocamos… lo sentimos. Dijo Uwaki, Zuko no vio a los otros dos ancianos, entonces sintió el frío acero atravesarle la ropa y la piel dos veces. Cayó de rodillas mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca. _No me fió de Inbo, Uragiri y Uwaki. _La voz de Ryota resonaba en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?... erais fieles a mi. El rostro de Zuko se contrajo de dolor al sentir como Uwaki le apuñalaba con el mismo puñal que había matado a Mujakina en el pecho.

- ¿fieles? ¡Jamás! Jugamos contigo siendo tus fieles consejeros durante estos largos años para poderte matar en el momento oportuno. Rió con los demás consejeros, Zuko sintió como el acero volvía a penetra la piel, el dolor era insoportable, la oscuridad se apoderó de él.

- Zuko… vuelve a mi… por favor… por favor te lo pido… mi amor vuelve. Aquella dulce voz femenina fue lo único que escuchó en la más negra oscuridad.

* * *

**Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en esto. También espero que al editarlo no se me cambie nada de sitio (algo bastante molesto, por que después lo leo y me muero de vergüenza)**

**Esta parte es más corta, me querido centrar en Zuko, pero no se preocupen Katara aparecerá en la siguiente parte.**


	2. Gravity

**Nota de autor: Avatar The Last airbender es propiedad de Mike y Bryan.**

**Esta es la continuación de Voices, debido a que he unido los dos días de la Semana Zutara para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

**GRAVITY**

El halcón mensajero había volado rápido como el viento, planeando sobre las aguas, las heladas aguas negras del polo sur. La ave había volado sin descanso días enteros por encima de los bloques de hielo luchando contra el tiempo traicionero, la nieve y viento hasta posarse grácilmente en la ventana de hielo del iglú, el hombre recogió el mensaje con sus grandes manos bronceas y lo leyó, la cara del hombre maduro ensombreció, con paso rápido ando diez zancadas que lo separaban de la habitación de su hija. Entro con un rostro grave mientras escuchaba a su hija hablar con una voz risueña con su suegra, la anciana estaba sentada en una silla dándole de las gracias a su nieta por cuidarla tan bien sabiendo que debería haber muerto años atrás debido a su edad. Katara le sonría con su rostro angelical hasta contemplar la cara sería de su padre. _Malas noticias, _Pensó.

- Katara… no se como decirte esto… será mejor que lo leas. Hakoda le extendió el mensaje cuidadosamente guardado a su hija. Katara sintió el fino papel entre sus dedos y lo leyó.

_Querida Katara,_

_Me temo tenerte que dar esta horrible noticia, pero tu ayuda en estos momentos. Hemos conseguido controlar los radicales debido a que hemos descubierto toda conspiración contra mi sobrino y la frágil paz que reina en estos momentos, pero mi sobrino ha resultado herido de gravedad por esta traición a mano de tres consejeros, que han sido identificados y apresados. Por favor intenta venir lo más rápido posible los sanadores le dan menos de diez días si sus heridas no se curan correctamente y si la infección que sufre se le extiende por el cuerpo sin poderla detener._

_PD: Un barco vendrá a recogerte, es el más rápido que pose la Nación del Fuego, en tres días ya estarás aquí, ¿¡Toda una proeza, verdad!?_

_Tío Iroh_

Katara leyó cada palabra detenidamente hasta terminar la carta, aquella carta que se le hizo eterna. Ella se la dio a su padre y totalmente muda empezó ha empaquetar sus cosas con rapidez mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos azul cobalto.

- ¿Katara, hija que ocurre? Le preguntó su Gran Gran con preocupación.

- Es Zuko… él… Su voz se rompió mientras lloraba en silencio.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al Señor del Fuego? Preguntó su abuela mientras le acariciaba con su arrugada y frágil mano en el suya.

- Lo han herido de gravedad… creen que sin mi ayuda puede morir. Katara le dio una mirada de ojos llorosos a su abuela.

- Lo siento Gran Gran pero tengo que marcharme… no podré ir contigo al festival de la luna este año y tengo miedo de que enfermes sino estoy. Le dijo con tristeza.

- Yo estaré bien… no te preocupes por mi salud… he vivido mucho tiempo… el suficiente para poder uno de mis mayores deseo, el fin de la guerra. Ayuda al sobrino del señor Iroh, es un gran muchacho aunque me cogiera de la parka hace tanto tiempo. Le sonrió.

La noche había llegado y con ella el frío glacial, eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol ya había desaparecido hacía una hora, el buque que la llevaría a la Nación del fuego la estaba esperando.

Katara se despidió de su padre prometiéndole mantenerle informado, él le deseo suerte y que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarle la vida al Señor del fuego. Él se alejó mientras su abuela se acercaba a ella lentamente con cada paso.

- Gran Gran, adiós. Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazó a la anciana.

- Dime una cosa, Katara… ¿Tú lo quieres verdad? Su abuela le preguntó.

- Yo… no se… estoy confusa hace un año que Aang y yo acabamos nuestra relación. Le confesó.

- Conozco bien por que acabaste tu relación con el joven Avatar, no por los celos o por los problemas que podías tener con él, sino por que sabias que en el fondo querías a se chico gruñón y te autoengañabas a ti misma.

- Es cierto… me di cuenta que amaba a Zuko aquella misma noche en que no discutí con Aang sobre su buena relación con sus acolitas y fans, sino que odie ver a Zuko besar a la que sería después su ex-novia Mai. El día en que Zuko cumplía sus veinte años.

* * *

El barco tocó tierra de la Nación del Fuego una mañana tormentosa de otoño, hacía tres días que aquel barco había navegado a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre las heladas aguas, Katara temía que el hielo destrozara el casco del barco pero el duro acero soportó cualquier bloque de hielo que se le cruzaba en su camino.

Iroh la esperaba pacientemente cerca de uno de los muelles, ella prácticamente voló al salir del barco y llegar hasta su posición.

Iroh la saludó con tristeza, él le explico todo sobre la conspiración producida días atrás, también le explicó que Zuko sufría una infección que amenazaba con extendérsele hacía los pulmones, lo que sería letal para mantener vivo el fuego interno de un maestro fuego debido a que la respiración es la fuente vital para producirlo.

Katara dejo sus cosas en su habitación que solía ocupar cuando iba a visitar a Zuko en todo los años que había ido después de la guerra, la habitación tenía los colores azules que tanto amaba. Ella se duchó limpiándose cualquier tipo de suciedad que pudiera tener después del viaje y se vistió. Tardó poco en preparar todo el material necesario para la curación de Zuko, con temor de no saber con que encontrase entró en la habitación ocupada por un febril y agonizante Zuko.

Katara prácticamente no tuvo tiempo de admirar la habitación del Señor del fuego, sus ojos se fijaron, en el hombre joven comatoso encima de la gran cama de sábanas de seda.

- ¿Lady Katara? Una mujer de mediana edad le preguntó mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Zuko para examinarlo.

- ¿Cuando las recibió? Preguntó Katara sin mirarla, centrada en observar como se iban cerrando las cinco puñaladas que ella pudo contar.

- Hace una semana… mi lady. Contestó

- ¿El control de la infección? Preguntó la joven de cabellos ondulados hacía la otra mujer.

- Mi señor esta luchando contra ella, hemos intentado ayudarle con infusiones de ajo, romero y jengibre y para tratar las heridas con pastas de hierba de hipérico, llantén y tilo sobre ellas.

- Gracias por toda la información… ahora por favor déjeme sola. Respondió.

La curandera abandonó la habitación, Katara cogió el cubo de agua que había hervido antes con diferentes hierbas medicinales en ella y la manipula enfriándola hasta tibiarla, entonces la cubrió sobre el tórax desnudo y sudoroso de Zuko, ella se concentro en cerrar primero la herida en el pecho, ya que era la más peligrosa debido que se había infectado, la incisión era muy profunda y parecía haber provocado la rotura algunos vasos sanguíneo, ella primeramente la limpió debido a la pus acumulada por la infección y después se concentró plenamente en cerrarla y reparar el daño causado en sus venas y en menor grado sobre sus órganos. Pasó prácticamente tres horas sanando los tejidos desgarrados por la herida hasta conseguir cerrarla dejándole una cicatriz que desaparecería en un par de meses. Ella se centró en cerrar la carne de las otras cuatro que faltaba, las cuales no eran tan peligrosas y se estaban cicatrizando bien, cubrió con agua cada una de ella y como si el agua cosiera la piel cada una se fue suturando, cerrándose por la reparación sobre el tejido hasta dejar una cicatriz en cada una.

Ella había conseguido evitar la entrada de más microorganismos dentro del cuerpo de Zuko al cerrar las heridas. Ahora se tenía que centrar en la parte más complicada, aunque podía cerrar y curar el daño causado por traumatismos o laceraciones, el control de las infecciones era más complicado y normalmente el uso de hierbas medicinales era recomendado. Katara intentó limpiar la sangre de Zuko, era una práctica muy arriesgada y que tan solo se debía realizar en casos extremos, debido a la manipulación de la sangre, algo que tan solo un maestro de la sangre como ella podía hacer aquella noche de luna llena.

Katara le tomó el pulso, necesitaba saber la velocidad de sus latidos, ella empezó a oír el sonido de cada latido cardíaco, al igual que ella hizo el día del cometa cuando él se lanzó para evitar que Azula le diera con su mortífero rayo. Ella se heló sus latido disminuían rápidamente_ No Zuko… no_, el miedo era mayor temía que la infección afectara el corazón de Zuko produciéndole una insuficiencia cardíaca si no lo trataba bien, pero debido al hecho de que Zuko había sufrido un macroshock cuando él intentó redirigir el rayo de Azula, ella temía que su corazón el cual aunque estaba sano pudiera presentar algunas micro heridas no sanadas correctamente siendo un foco para la infección que pudiera desencadenar en él un fallo en el órgano produciéndole un infarto de miocardio.

El pulso caía aún más ella tenía que limpiar su sangre y procurar no dañar su cuerpo, el miedo quería apoderarse de ella pero ella no le dejo. Ella empezó a limpiar la sangre, separar la infección y destruirla. En un minuto el corazón Zuko dejo de latir, ella continuaba mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, ella intentó reanimarlo mientras continuaba con el tratamiento.

- Zuko… vuelve a mi… por favor… por favor te lo pido… mi amor vuelve. Ella le pedía mientras lloraba, su corazón ausente durante unos segundos volvió a funcionar levemente, ella continuó limpiando su infección en cada vena, en cada arteria, ella también sanó el corazón que parecía haberse parado no debido al ataque de la infección sino a que una de las arterias conectadas había quedado obstruida durante el procedimiento, ella lo sano completamente y continuó con la infección hasta destruirla casi por el completo, el resto dependía del sistema inmunitario de Zuko.

Ella trabajo sin descanso durante las 18 horas necesarias para tratarlo. El cansancio en su cuerpo era extremo, se quedo dormida.

* * *

Despertó la tarde día siguiente, ella despertó con los ojos rojos por el sueño, después de arreglarse se dirigió para continuar tratando a Zuko, él estaba siendo atendido por varios sanadores, ellos le dieron una sonrisa y le dieron las gracias debido a que había salido de la zona de peligro. Ella volvió a realizarle una segunda sesión de curación

Iroh prácticamente la ahogó después de acabar de sanar a Zuko, le agradeció de corazón todo lo que ella había hecho. No tardaron en empezar a charlar con una buena taza de té. Katara le explicó todo lo que había necesitado realizar para curarlo, le explicó como había perfeccionado una técnica que podía utilizar tan solo las noches de luna llena para tratar infecciones extendidas en la sangre. Ellos conversaron sobre la conspiración ya completamente erradicada y sobre cuando despertaría Zuko

Katara había conseguido sanar ha Zuko completamente durante los diez días siguentes, ella había enviado muchas cartas a su padre y a su abuela respecto al estado de Zuko. Aquella tarde Katara no esperaba recibir visitas no obstante una llamó a la puerta de su habitación, era un hombre muy mayor con una expresión sabia en su rostro y unos ojos miel amables. Katara lo invitó a entrar, el hombre se llamaba Ryota y era uno de los consejero de Zuko, el hombre le preguntó por su estado. Había sido él quien había encontrado al Señor del Fuego desangrándose mientras las tres parcas como el consejero había dicho de los otros tres consejero se burlaban de él. Ryota había detenido a los tres hombres y a había ayudado a Iroh a controlar la situación. Katara supo que Ryota había advertido a Zuko pero que este no le hizo caso.

-¡Cabezón! Susurró ella.

- ¡Nunca pensé que alguien pensaría como yo! Dijo sorprendido

Ryota le explicó su relación tensa con Zuko, el viejo siempre estaba en desacuerdo debido a que consideraba que mucha de las ideas de Zuko eran muy impulsivas, Katara no tardó en darse cuenta que Ryota parecía adorar a Zuko, por la manera en que el viejo hablaba sobre él, el anciano sentía un profundo respeto.

- ¿Para llevarte tan mal con él pareces querer mucho a Zuko? Ryota se sorprendió de que le preguntara eso.

- Su tío me eligió consejero para él, es cierto que me llevo mal con mi señor pero…nunca podré odiarlo, mi nieto menor se llama Yuuto, él ahora estaría muerto si no fuese por mi señor. Mi nieto pertenecía a la división por la que mi señor defendió ante aquel consejo de guerra cuando tenía trece años, por el que después acabaría siendo el motivo de su destierro.

- Ahora lo entiendo, por eso no quieres que Zuko se tan impulsivo, tienes miedo de que le ocurriera algo malo.

- Si mi señora, por favor convalezco para que hable conmigo… a usted la escuchará… he visto como él te mira, mi lady. Él se retiró silenciosamente.

* * *

Ella trazaba suavemente círculos con sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de Zuko, sobre su rostro, en sus brazos, manos y en su pecho. El joven parecía reaccionar con un leve movimiento, ella sonreía mientras continuaba.

mmmh, Katara. Ella se sobresaltó y apartó sus manos rápidamente al oír su voz, pero Zuko continuaba en aquel profundo sueño. _Él sueña conmigo… ¿Por qué? _Pensó.

Iroh llegó una hora más tarde, los dos tomaron el té acompañados del ausente Zuko, cada vez más activo en su sueño.

- Despertará pronto, cuando quedó en coma al recibir la cicatriz por su padre empezó a mostrarse a si de activo en sueños antes de despertarse él día siguiente. Dijo Iroh

Katara asintió con la cabeza mientras daba otro sorbo al té de jengibre que había preparado tío Iroh.

- Mi sobrino tendría la cara como sus túnicas si tuviera visto hacerle eso. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Eso? Preguntó confusa

- Sabes a que me refiero, lo llevas haciendo toda la semana… aunque tú crees que nadie te ve. Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba una palmada en la barriga.

- Por favor, no le digas cuando despierte lo de los masaje. Katara estaba muy roja.

- Mi sobrino tiene una sorprendente capacidad de consciencia en su estado inconsciente creo que él lo sabrá ya. Dijo con grande sonrisa

- Te dejo a solas con él, voy a jugar al Pai Sho con Ryota… por favor no abuses de mi sobrino mientras duerme. Rió mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentado.

- ¡Iroh! Contestó horrorizada.

Ella se durmió tarde, había estado hablando con un inconsciente Zuko mientras le acariciaba su sedoso y suave cabello, él era muy atractivo, su rostro dormido era bello pero echaba de menos sus calidos y penetrantes ojos oro, pensó mientras se quedaba dormida.

* * *

Despertó cuando los rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro, ella abrió sus ojos protegidos por sus largas pestañas. Zuko aún dormía a su lado, ella volvió a observarle en su sueño mientras recorría sus dedos desde sus sienes, la nariz, siguiendo el contorno de su mandíbula y barbilla hasta dejarlos sobre sus labios. Ella tenía que marcharse, necesitaba asearse, antes de eso ella no pudo reprimir darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de repente y la miraron con curiosidad, ella se sonrojo profundamente.

- ¿Katara, que haces aquí? Preguntó con voz ronco

- Yo…

- Necesitó vestirme. Él se intento incorporar, pero el dolor no lo dejó. Katara rápidamente puso su mano sobre su pecho desnudo obligándole a retroceder.

- Necesitas descansar…vuelvo en rato. Dijo ella sonriendo.

Iroh le explicó todo lo sucedido a su sobrino, el viejo Kyota también cruzó palabras con Zuko, Zuko se disculpó ante su viejo consejero por no escucharle. Él viejo le dio una reprimenda acompañada de un gracias en voz muy baja. Katara fue a visitarle aquella tarde para decirle que se marchaba debido a que se estaba recuperando muy bien y ya no era necesario que continuara.

- ¡Katara! Zuko se incorporó en la cama y le dio un abrazó, ella escuchó un muchas gracias en su cabello.

- ¿Sabes por qué Kyota, me ha dado las gracias? Le preguntó con curiosidad, ella se lo explicó.

- No sabía que el nieto de Kyota estuviera en esa división… ¡Idiota, te has portado tan mal con ese hombre! Se recriminó a si mismo.

Ellos hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche sobre que habían hecho en los dos últimos años.

- Zuko… me tengo que marchar ya. Dijo ella con la mirada perdida, aún sentada sobre la cama de él.

- No te vayas por favor… por favor. Él la abrazó por espalda, colocando sus manos sobre su esternón. Ella se sorprendió, pero Zuko parecía aún más sorprendido que ella. El corazón de Katara empezó a latir con más fuerza.

- Katara… yo…yo… no se como decirte esto. Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Yo… te amo. Él le susurró en el odio.

- Sí… Dijo ella

- ¿Sí? Le preguntó con voz suave.

- También te amo. Le contestó.

Él rompió su abrazo prisionero y le beso en los labios mientras pasaba sus dedos por el largo y ondulado cabello café de Katara.

- ¿¡Qué haciéndome algún sobrino nieto?! Preguntó Iroh con una taza de té desde la puerta de la habitación

- ¡Tío! Respondieron ambos, Iroh sonrió feliz

* * *

**Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico o mal uso de los signos de puntuación, soy pésima en esto. También espero que al editarlo no se me cambie nada de sitio (algo bastante molesto, por que después lo leo y me muero de vergüenza)**

**Adoro los suaves momentos Zutara tanto como al Tío Iroh y a Sokka.**

**En este fic la edad de Katara es de 25 años y la de Zuko de 27 años. **

**He pensado en la idea de gravedad en el sentido de gravedad de las heridas de Zuko, no soy médico quizá haya cosas inexactas aunque he buscado información.**


End file.
